Blackbird
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Sirius and Petunia meet when James and Lily begin dating. They flirt, but nothing comes of it, until a blackbird appears.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - master

**Hogwarts: **Quarterly Event - Gym  
Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness - Triceps Extension Bar - Soulmate!au

**Hogwarts: **April Auction  
Day 22 - Auction 1 - Blind Pairing: Petunia/Sirius

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Love in Motion - Het - Petunia/Sirius  
Showtime 8. You Love Who You Love: (genre) romance  
Assorted Appreciation 3. Write about an animagus

**HPFC: **Favorite House Bootcamp  
Prompt - zippy

**HPFC: **Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Sirius, Prompt - flight

**HPFC: **Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
SiriusPetunia, Prompt - argue

**Blackbird**

When Petunia first saw him, she could only use one word to describe him: zippy. He was outgoing and lively, constantly looking for the joke in any conversation. He didn't seem to take things very seriously (no pun intended!), despite the hard childhood that Lily alluded to.

When James and Lily began dating, Sirius and Remus were both over the house quite a bit. Where James went, they went, whether they were wanted or not.

So Petunia got to know both of them much better. Sirius, in particular, took great pleasure in flirting with her, causing her cheeks to turn bright red. That seemed to be his main goal whenever he saw her, and he was a master at it. He'd say she looked pretty, or the dress she currently wore brought out her eyes, and Petunia found herself a stuttering mess. The effect he had on her was embarrassing.

He was so cute. Petunia had to fight her natural instinct to take flight and run away, afraid that he'd break her heart, over standing her ground and giving him a chance.

Even though she found herself drawn to him, she didn't make a move to tell him. Not until one day. James and Sirius were over. For once, Remus wasn't there as well because he was taking care of his sick mother. The four of them were lounging by a pool. James already had his shirt off, and Lily wore a modest green one-piece bathing suit.

Petunia had a summer coverup dress on over her bathing suit, feeling a bit self-conscious, especially when she stood next to Lily.

Sirius was the third person to take off his shirt, and when Petunia saw the blackbird on his left shoulder blade when he turned away from her, she stared at it, unable to believe what she saw.

Sirius noticed her awestruck look, and for the first time, Petunia saw him flustered. "I don't show it off very often," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Petunia ran away back into the house. She went up to her bedroom, staring at the ghastly pastel walls of her childhood room. She felt as if she was hyperventilating. This couldn't be happening! It wasn't possible!

There was a knock on her door, and Petunia stiffened when Sirius poked his head inside. "When I asked Lily about your reaction, she told me to ask you."

Petunia thought about lying, but if anyone had the right to know, it was Sirius. She sat on her bed and slipped her socks off of her feet, showing a blackbird on her right ankle that looked eerily like the one Sirius had etched onto his skin.

"Oh," he said. He didn't sound happy with the revelation.

"Disappointed that someone prettier isn't your soulmate?" she asked, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Sirius quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm just surprised. But I guess that explains my interest in you."

"Because if we weren't soulmates, you'd never be interested in me, right?" Petunia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

She averted her eyes. Maybe she was looking for a fight. She hated feeling so out of sorts.

Sirius continued, "And you're wrong. That's not it at all. Usually, when a girl doesn't immediately jump into my arms, I give up and move onto another girl. I don't like putting too much effort into the pursuit. I haven't been able to get you out of my head, though, and it hasn't been easy getting through your defenses. I don't ever work so hard for a girl."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

Sirius smirked. "A little bit. It means your special."

"I don't want us to date just because we're soulmates."

"We just found out we're soulmates today. I've been interested in you since I meant you, though. And you've been interested in me." She opened her mouth to argue, but he didn't let her. "And don't lie."

Petunia's mouth snapped closed. He was right. It was annoying, but he was right. She had been interested in him since day one. "Now what?"

"Now we get this started. And I think the best way to start it is a date. Or, if you like, we can stay up here and have some fun. If you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You're hilarious," she said in a deadpan voice. "But I think I'd prefer a date."

Sirius pouted. "As you wish."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow night?"

"How about right now? We can go out for lunch. I'm sure James and Lily won't mind the alone time."

Her heart pounded rapidly. It felt good that he was so eager to go on a first date with her. "Okay, I guess. I have to get out of my bathing suit, so why don't you leave?"

"Or I could watch?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Then again, some things didn't seem to change with him.

She pushed him out of the room. "No, leave!" When the door slammed in his face, separating them, Petunia couldn't stop the pleased smile from coming to her face. Maybe everything would be okay.

(word count: 868)


End file.
